


A Little Cabin in the Woods

by Fey_Nikola



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 3 - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're heading out for a mission and stopped in a cabin for the night. Then sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the AssCreed Kink Meme.

Clipper sat low on Connor’s bare stomach, legs spread wide to accommodate the larger Assassin’s girth. He ran his hands over Dobby’s spine and she purred, curving up over Connor’s torso. Clipper leaned forward slightly to rub his crotch over her seat, fascinated with the way Connor’s prone form framed Dobby’s body.

She groaned and rolled her hips back, brushing Clipper’s ass against Connor’s huge prick. Both men gave breathy moans, and Dobby giggled as her fingers tangled in Connor’s hair. Clipper bent forward and shuddered as Conner’s big hand flexed on his hip, feeling Dobby do much the same.

Clipper felt Connor’s cock twitch and leave a wet spot on his ass as Dobby bent to kiss him. She had to bend a little awkwardly, and Clipper pulled her back as he sat himself over Connor’s hips. She purred again, and Clipper couldn’t help but rut against her. Connor was trembling and the hand on Clipper’s hip was going to leave bruises. Clipper put his hand over Connor’s and pressed it down harder.

Dobby had moved down again, pressing her groin flush with Clipper’s as she licked and nibbled on the thick column of Connor’s neck. Clipper could see his face at last, dazed and rapturous, staring up at the ceiling. Clipper squeezed Connor’s hand again and rubbed a little harder over Connor’s prick and those dazed eyes slipped down to look. Clipper smiled desperately, leaned forward and ground himself against Dobby’s ass one last time and came.

Conner finally started tentatively thrusting, and Clipper groaned as Dobby reached between her legs, underneath his hips and managed to awkwardly get her fingers around Connor. It seemed to steal all the air from his body, and Clipper whimpered before toppling himself off to the side. Dobby scooted down Connor’s body, kissing his chest and licking his nipples as she pressed the head of his cock against the lips of her sex.

Clipper heaved for air as he watched Connor freeze, letting Dobby slowly work her way down onto him in her own time. She paused halfway, pulled off a little and then rocked herself down farther. When she pulled off again, she could barely reach his lips for a kiss, but Connor was more than happy to lift his head.

His arms wrapped around her loosely, though Clipper could see from the tension in his forearms that Connor wanted to grip her tight. Dobby slowly rocked herself over Connor’s body, still taking him only halfway, letting her breasts and her stomach brush over him as she moved. Clipper licked suddenly dry lips and squirmed closer. One of Dobby’s arms reached out for him, and after a moment so did one of Connor’s. They pulled him in and he ended up with his head resting on Connor’s chest, his mouth taking one of Dobby’s nipples and his fingers squeezing the other.

She reared back unthinkingly, and Connor let out an almost-pained moan as she finally started working her way down completely. Clipper, with some of his energy back, followed her, laving her entire breast with his tongue. Connor’s hand joined him on the other, though he was more than content to simply weigh it in his palm and let Clipper tweak and roll the nipple.

Dobby cried out throatily, and Clipper got to his knees and wrapped his other arm around her waist, squeezing at the flesh that padded her side. Connor was whimpering breathlessly now, barely hanging on. Dobby pulled Clipper’s mouth off of her with a desperate gasp, and shoved his head toward Connor’s. She laughed at his mock-offended look, then gave him another shove as she ground down. Clipper was captivated by the way her thighs and stomach flexed, but turned to Connor who looked like he was about to explode.

Clipper nearly fell on Connor’s mouth, wanting to taste what Dobby was doing to him. Connor could barely respond, too overwhelmed, and Clipper smoothed his hands over Connor’s chest and felt his heart skip a beat when he came. Dobby yowled a little, pulling his flexing hips up to meet hers, and Clipper gently sucked on his earlobe. Connor was barely capable of gasping for air as Dobby pulled off him, and the glisten of the wiry hairs at her crotch made Clipper’s mouth water.

Dobby rolled onto Clipper bonelessly, and Clipper turned her onto her back next to Connor. He crawled down and ran a finger over Connor’s half-hard prick, and Connor gave a weak moan to object. Clipper grinned and lifted the finger to his lips, sucked it into his mouth and enjoyed the whimper Connor gave. Dobby, on the other hand, managed to prop herself up on her elbows and was staring at him hungrily.

“Want to put that mouth to good use?” She teased. Clipper felt his cheeks get even warmer somehow, but he settled between her knees and braced his hands on her thighs. When she hummed encouragingly, Clipper bent down, nuzzling his nose against her pubic hair and getting it soaked immediately. The thick scent of her sex mingled with sweat and Connor’s seed made his mouth water, and Clipper eased her legs apart so he could get access.

Dobby gave a quiet, pleased hum as he pulled her lips apart and blew gently over the slick flesh. The folds of her inner lips led in a v up to where a little hood of flesh hid her clit, but for now Clipper looked to her entrance and let his tongue trace the outside. She was gaping open, and a little of Connor’s issue was seeping out and mixing with Dobby’s juices.

Connor’s seed tasted unpleasant, but Clipper didn’t care and mixed it with the salty-tangy taste of Dobby and pressed his tongue into her. She gasped and mewled a little, her hips weakly pressing down toward his mouth. Clipper tried to hold her hips down as he slowly thrust his tongue in and out of her, but Dobby kept squirming and Clipper had to laugh.

She shuddered at the vibrations, and Clipper replaced his tongue with two gentle fingers as he licked over her inner lips. Dobby keened and he felt her hands grab his hair roughly and groaned with pleasure as she gave his roots a hard tug when his tongue flicked over her clit.

Clipper pressed his fingers in a little more harshly, dropping his jaw as his tongue rubbed, caressed, flicked and wriggled against Dobby’s button. She responded passionately, grinding her crotch down onto his fingers, giving his hair a good pull whenever he did something she liked, and constant whimpering moans that got steadily louder as he drove her closer to her edge.

Her sudden quiet made him look up, but when she kicked his shoulder he bent back to his work. Though now he watched Connor kissing her, thrust his fingers in time with the motions of their lips. Connor’s massive paws palmed Dobby’s breasts unselfconsciously now, and when he tweaked one of her nipples Clipper could feel her twitch and flutter around his fingers.

Even the kisses couldn’t silence Dobby anymore, and her voice cracked as Clipper worked against a certain spot inside her. She was babbling quietly against Connor’s ear, and his thick arms wrapped around her and held her as Clipper slipped a slick pinky into her ass. She shrieked a little as she came, clutching Connor’s shoulders and Clipper’s hair.

Her body kept shuddering even after Clipper pulled his fingers out, and Connor pet her hair with one hand as Clipper crawled up to lay next to her. They were all breathing hard, harsh gasps the only sound in the little cabin. When Clipper could get up the energy to look the candle only had half an hour left to it, so he didn’t bother getting up to put it out.

Dobby lay nestled between them, both he and Connor on their sides with Clipper’s leg draped over Dobby’s and tucked between Connor’s. Their arms all weaved together, hair a tangled mess over the pillows that would be a pain to sort out in the morning. Dobby let out a giggle and turned to face Clipper, brushing their noses together. She kissed him gently, pulling back when the pressure on his jaw made him wince a little.

She licked her lips and smiled. “We taste pretty good on your mouth.”

Clipper managed a chuckle. “Well, maybe tomorrow we’ll have time before we leave to find out how we taste on your mouth.” He motioned between himself and Connor and winked. He could feel Connor shiver through Dobby, and she laughed at them both.

“Maybe.” She smirked saucily, then turned and gave Connor a wry look. “Here, I’ll have no more of that now. I’m done for the night.”

Clipper craned his neck and caught sight of Connor’s erection growing against Dobby’s thigh. “I am sorry. I did not mean to-” Dobby cut him off with a tired flap of her hand.

“It’s to be expected with young men. If you’re really up for it roll Clipper over and bugger him, I meant it when I said I was done.”

Conner looked uncertainly between Dobby and Clipper, and Clipper only hesitated for a moment before he shifted away from Dobby and rolled onto his front. He tossed Connor a nervous smirk over his shoulder. “I’m not quite tuckered yet if you’re not.”

Dobby laughed as Connor clambered over her, and lay back to watch the show.


End file.
